The have been numerous devices disclosed which are designed to provide a means for easily scaling a fish. The prior devices are directed to either securing a fish in place while scaling or to hand held devices for removing scales from a fish. Scaling a fish has long been known to pose particular problems which include: securing a slippery fish while preforming the scaling procedure, the need for an efficient hand held scaling tool, and the mess associated with the scaling procedure scattering removed fish scales about the work area. As will be shown below the prior devices are useful for their given purposes however they do not provide an effective means for securing a fish in place on a scaling platform which platform also provides a removed scale receptacle container with a hand held scaling tool which deflects removed scales and prevents scales form scattering and further directs the removed scales to be collected in the scale receptacle rather than allowing the scales to scatter thereby allowing the procedure to be performed indoors.
The present invention provides a means for scaling a fish while the fish is secured on a scaling box while using a hand held scaling device while the hand held scaling device also includes a scale scoop deflector which prohibits scales from scattering to undesirable locations while scaling the fish, allowing the scaling procedure to be performed indoors. The present invention thus solves a long felt need to provide an apparatus which provides an effective means of scaling a fish indoors.
Prior art fish scaling apparatuses are as follows:
Rushing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,395 discloses a block type member with a handle on the top thereof and a fish scaling surface. This device is extremely useful for scaling fish outdoors and in other areas where the spreading of scales is not of concern. Additionally, this device does not include the means as the present invention to prevent the spread ing of fish scales during the scaling process. This device also does not include a means for securing a fish during the scaling process, nor a means for collecting the removed fish scales in a receptacle.
Alan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,652 discloses a hand held dual cutting blade fish scaling device wherein the dual blades include a pair of upper sharp surfaces having mutually opposed end points each being convex in shape and defining a gap there between. The convex surfaces adapt to the inner visceral concave surfaces of the inside of the fish being clean. The device also includes a electrically powered and embodiment of the cutting blade apparatus. The electrical powered device also includes a means for collecting scales as the scales are removed from the fish by the rotating power device. This invention is an extremely useful scaling device however this device does not provide a hand operated fish scaling device as the present invention which prevents the scales from scattering during the process additionally the Alan device does not include a means for effectively securing a fish in place during the fish cleaning operation as a present invention, nor does it include a means for collecting the scales in a receptacle for disposal.
Dilborn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,751 discloses a fish cleaning device which readily secures and holds a fish in proper position for scaling which includes a clamping means for the mouth and tail of said fish. This device is extremely useful in providing an effective means for securing a fish during the scaling operation. However, the device does not provide a complete system as the present invention for securing a fish to be scaled, providing a removed scale collection receptacle, and a hand held scaling device which prevents the removed scales from scattering and further directs the removed scales to the removed scale receptacle so that the scaling procedure can be performed indoors.
West, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,606 discloses a fish scaling device which is fitted with shields to prevent flying scales removed from the fish to be confined to a minimum area and thus facilitates the cleansing of the tool and the surface in which the fish is scaled and adjacent surroundings after scaling. This device is also extremely useful as a hand held scaling device which deflects scales back to an area where the fish is scaled. However this device does not include a complete system as the present invention wherein a scaler box is provided which performs the function of securing a fish in position and a means for collecting removed scales from the fish while a hand held scaler with a fish scale deflector deflects scales back to a removed scale receptacle for disposal.
As will be shown below the present invention solves numerous problems associated with scaling fish. Namely the present invention provides an effective means for securing a fish during the scaling procedure. The present device provides a useful hand held scale deflecting tool which both scales the fish and deflects scales to a removed fish receptacle thus minimizing the mess associated with scaling fish so that the procedure can be accomplished indoors.